Why I fell in love with my BFF's brother?
by jupaynevettel
Summary: A lonely girl who dreamed of winning the world was presented with an exchange in Cambridge, England. In the world's most famous University, she is about to make wonderful friends and fall in love with the brother of her best friend, Harry Styles. But this story is not going to be easy, after all he is one of the most coveted boys and win her heart will be a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**WHY I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BFF'S BROTHER?**

FIRST CHAPTER

They never seem to be different! The loneliness killing me and when I look around , everything is dark and dreary . My father left me when I was a child and since then a few times I had the opportunity to call someone a father being reciprocated with a hug more affectionate and comfortable world.  
Nevertheless , I was blessed with a wonderful mother and very worried about me . However , I miss someone I can confide in , this is to share my interests and " crazy " . I miss someone who understands me and listen to me , give me advice, but without intent to command me .  
My name is Juliana and I'm 17 . I'm a little low and I have long brown hair and dark , like the color of my eyes . My skin is tanned and have a body that all claim to be beautiful and a beautiful representation of the Brazilian , the more I deny it and be unhappy with it , which leads me to some schemes .  
She was sitting on the bench of my college on a closed day , looking like it might rain at any time . He was thoughtful and , therefore leaving a flash of my morning going through my mind .  
That morning , my mother arrived a little early at home and invited me to go to the mall because I needed to go to the ATM . After helping her pay some bills , went into a store and I could choose to buy two sweaters . Often choose sweaters with cool colors , but this time chose differently. Two white blouses to portray a new beginning , because I was determined to change my feelings , trying to be cheerful, strong and bold . I thought white would be the ideal color , after all it is the color that the world chose to use ever New Year celebrations .  
Returning to our home , Mom asked me to call my father , so he lead me through college . When I'm in these situations , usually in late mom fight with me . The anger she feels my father designs on me , which ends up leaving us both upset . My mother had to work in college and let me disturb your entire script . As always , my father left hand and my mother hated everything . She said I had not expressed myself well to hitchhike to my father and that was my fault . She said a few more things that I am not willing to report .  
I spent the day like that . Nothing and no one would cheer me up . I got home and turned on the sound because music has always stirred my soul and listen , I felt increasingly light, which ended up helping me , even if it did not solve my problems . Placed to play the song " When I was your man " of Bruno Mars .


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER

The next day , I woke up a little late . The clock read 11:02 and it was time I got up , went downstairs and saw my mother crying beside my father, who made faces and mouths . I never imagined a scene like that. My mother looked worse than the day my father left us . But what could have left it like that? I was scared, but I got the courage to ask :  
-Mom, what happened ?  
My mother was to meet me and hugged me . My father decided to take the reins , saying :  
- His biggest dream will be realized , which means that our nightmare is coming true !  
I almost could not contain myself . Do not know if my mother was still hugging or jump for joy . My biggest dream was to be able to study at least one year in England , specifically in the city of Cambridge . A beautiful and trendy city , which had one of the best universities in the world , so we considered the "City of College " because most of the population was young . Because of that dream , always looking for try my best to learn the English language . Had just graduated in English and done that exam super important that if you are approved , many doors can open worldwide ! ! I guess that explains my happiness . My parents had promised that if I was approved , they would give me a nice gift . A reward .  
- When I go , father ?  
- Have you been transferred to the University of Cambridge , and so you must go ASAP .  
- You already bought my ticket ? - I said scared and excited.  
- Have you , dear . You 're going tomorrow. My mother said inconsolable .  
- Wow ! I need to pack my things .  
My father gave me three bags and makeup kit . My mother had placed on the table of the room all hygiene materials that I need . I went to the room and grabbed my best clothes . It took me all day to pack my things and Mom helped me . There was always something missing and we had to go out to buy . I went to the salon to get my hair cut . My mother wanted very short like a boy . My hair was long and straight , with curls at the ends did , which was quite natural . Always wore stuck in a ponytail and my colleagues do not bore the reason . They talked my hair was beautiful and that I should wear it loose to squander . My mother knew this very well and I think she wanted to cut my hair to avoid attention of any child. But obviously , I did not leave , because I was determined to change . I wanted to make friends and feel beautiful , after all I would be within a few hours in England . I also did my nails with the colors of the flag of the United Kingdom . It was beautiful.  
Anyway , time to catch my flight arrived and my heart was greatly accelerated. My whole family was at the airport and I had never felt so loved as this time . Does everyone loved me and I just ignored it and did not give myself the opportunity to feel this love ? But soon came the thoughts they had too much time to show that love and change my dream to live far away and meet other people .  
I confess I was sad to say goodbye . I always thought these things were easy but this day I discovered that was not the case .  
Boarded the plane that would take me to St. Paul , it was my first connection . After descending on earth Paulo , I could feel the last time, at least for now , the Brazilian air .  
While waiting in the departure lounge , I decided to take a peek at the bookstore that was inside . I was fascinated with the amount of books they had there. Was larger than the tiny library that was in my town . A trip to Europe would be long , so I could not resist buying a book. I bought " A Safe Harbor " by Nicholas Sparks . I was absolutely in love with books by this author .  
When I boarded the plane , my seat and looked quickly by bad luck , I was not in the window , but beside the chair located there, ie the middle. Had no place worse than sitting in the middle , so that you can not see the beautiful view of the city and is also unable at least to leave to go to the bathroom quickly . I'm sure the chair is that it has more disadvantages. Soon after , a boy stopped in front of me and stared at me .  
Do you want something? - Asked scared .  
- Is that my chair is the window. - he replied .  
Oh , sorry. I said getting up , opening space and dying of shame , of course .  
He settled and of course started talking. He was tall, thin , golden hair and green eyes . He wore a Nike coat , jeans and sneakers that drew the attention of anyone passing . It was very beautiful and her name was Cezar .  
It's his first trip to Europe ? - He asked .  
- Yes . I'll make an exchange of those last year.  
- Really , you seem too eager .  
When he said that , I immediately thought it was stamped on my forehead : Girl inexperienced ! First international trip !  
Yeah, I 'm pretty I said a little bland .  
You know , I have visited Europe a few times and I see no problem in giving my chair .  
- Are you serious ? Because I would like it. I said with the greatest excitement , even if it seemed something of those who live inside the interior .  
We spent the entire trip in the fun . Listen to music, sing even if no one would listen , tell jokes to each other , take turns our books to read each chapter , we fill our immigration forms and eat snacks while we were having much Coke.


End file.
